


My Body is a Temple

by Prototype_002_Misuo_Kaion



Series: Non-Fandom [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Works - Freeform, Poetry, non-fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype_002_Misuo_Kaion/pseuds/Prototype_002_Misuo_Kaion





	My Body is a Temple

"My body is a temple."  
But I am the resident deity  
So who are you to tell me how to decorate mine own altar?  
Just because we leave different offerings does not mean one of us is lesser than the other  
Hence why the ancients used to pray to entire pantheons.  
The followers of Apollo would never instruct those that follow Artemis on how best to worship her.  
It would be best if you learned their teachings quickly and do the same.


End file.
